TrickandTreat
by DarkIceClaws
Summary: The Brawl Mansion is celebrating Halloween. They've allowed visitors from exotic places visit to join the party. One stands out above the rest and so far most of the Brawlers have avoided her. Who is this person? Rated M because of the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween Night

**(I'm warning you right now that the chapters after this one contain character death. Don't flame because your favorite character died. There's a reason this is rated M. There is nothing rated M in this chapter though, only in the ones after this one.)**

_**Chapter 1: Halloween**_

Crisp autumn leaves were drifting with the dry breeze. The sun was starting to fall behind the horizon in the far distance. Orange and pink streaks were painted on a golden sky. October 31 was the date. Halloween was just a few hours away. Disguised demons and monsters as far as the eye could see. Although Halloween was not yet here, the preparations were already made a few days before.

Unlit jack-o-lanterns decorated the inside and outside of the Brawl Mansion. Soon they would be lit. Fake cobwebs and plastic spiders covered almost every corner and window. But that was just the overall look of the hallways and the shell of the mansion. Most of the brawlers decorated outside their own door or inside their room. Everyone's room was furnished differently depending on their personality and thoughts. Visitors were also allowed to visit because it was a holiday.

But out of all visitors that were possible, there was one completely different from the rest. A teenager wearing a clown's mask knocked on the first door of the mansion. Black and white were the overall color of her clothes. She held no container of the sort in her hands even though it was Halloween. The upside down frown etched on her masked was large and mischievous.

The sun was finally hidden from view and the moon made it's appearance. It was the largest it's ever been. It was a full moon.

**_ (?'s POV) _**

An enormous edifice casted a shadow larger than the mansion itself. Silver moonlight outlined the mansion making it glow eerily. The Brawl Mansion however did not seem as it looked on the outside. Brawlers were celebrating Halloween with a party in the huge cafeteria. None of them were wearing costumes, however they were wearing different colored clothing and make-up. Servings of gore and other disturbing things that most would not consider as food, were distributed for dinner. There was still pasta and ordinary deserts for those with weak hearts.

Besides the fact that the gore was actually fake candy. People saw it as gore because of how detailed they were. Blood was cherry sauce or kool-aid while squishy organs were usually made out of candy gummies. Most of the visitors were there enjoying the party as well. I however was not that excited. I was waiting for the best part, trick-or-treating.

"Hey are you having fun?" A blue hedgehog asked me.

"Not really." I answered unenthusiastically.

"Is there something wrong?" He persisted.

"No Sonic. I'm just waiting for the main event." I responded sounding annoyed.

"Uh, okay. It seems like you already know my name. So can you tell me yours?" I saw him stare at me with a funny look through my mask.

"Sure my name's D&L." I said almost dully.

"Nice to meet ya." We shook hands. "Well try to enjoy the party anyways." He said as he left me and walked to a table where Ness was sitting at.

Once again I was left alone at my table. It didn't bother me though. All I was waiting for was Halloween. The clock pinned onto the wall above the grand entrance filled the whole mansion with it's ringing. Finally. It's Halloween. Brawlers were pouring out the grand doors like maple syrup. A few visitors were left behind and confused.

But they quickly came to the senses and copied the rest who have already left. The cafeteria was now vacant. Well almost vacant. I was still here of course. With a quick snap of my fingers a black shopping bag with the brawl logo drawn onto it appeared on the clean table in front of me. The brawl logo was drawn onto the paper bag with silver markers and chalk. I checked inside to make sure the contents weren't misplaced.

Petite little boxes wrapped with jet black wrappings were the contents. Someone could almost say that they all looked the same if they overlook the ribbons and name tags that is. The ribbons in majority, were the colors red, orange, and white. A rainbow of different name tags were presented on each box. None of them however, had the same color. Some were multi-colored while some were plainly a solid color. After checking to make sure all 32 boxes were there.

"No mistakes," I muttered outloud to myself.

"No mistakes what?" A person next to me asked.

"Ah Mario. How would you like a present?" I said a bit out of character. It was just an act so I would be fine.

"But it's-a not Christmas." Mario replied.

"Well I'm giving out presents instead of candy. Don't you think that's better? It's like giving you a box full of goods and candy instead of just throwing candy into someones trick-or-treat bag." I contradicted his response.

"Well I guess it's okay." Mario said as he scratched the back of his head confused by my explanation.

I gave him a present like I said I would. It's ribbon was red and so was the name tag. There was no name on the red name tag however. But there was a white circle with a white letter 'M' in the center. Mario looked at the box puzzled.

"It was made specially for you." I said smiling behind my mask.

"Thank you. Err what's your name?" Mario asked shamefully for he did not know my name.

"Don't feel bad I'm a just a visitor so you shouldn't know. My name is D&L." I said encouragingly.

"Thank-a-you D&L." He said feeling better. Afterwards he started to walk back towards his room.

The first step of my operation is coming into effect. I chuckled light-hearted. This Halloween will be the most memorable of the rest these brawlers have encountered.

**(A/N I actually tried to get this done by Halloween but I'm extremely late. Oh well at least it was posted. The only character I own in this ****entire story is D&L. I will write a profile on her later. The time I submitted this story is somewhere after 12 am. [ironic for a horror fic] The other characters in this story belongs to the creator of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A bit of a warning this fanfic will get violent in the following chapters.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Eat Mushrooms

**Chapter 2: Don't eat mushrooms**

Torches were pinned onto the hallway walls. They replace the regular lights so they could conserve energy and give the Brawl Mansion a more spookier feel. Some could say that the plan succeeded. Flickering shadows reach towards the middle of the spacious hallway. They seem to reach and call out to any brawler who passes by. The constant waving flames didn't bother Mario, they unnerve him. What made the situation worse was the fact that Mario was the only one in the hallway.

He was clutching a black box that could easily be held in the palm of one's hand. The winding path seemed to go on forever, however Mario would not show fear. All the challenges he has ever gone through have been all done without cowering. He would surely make it through the dark hallway. The plumber was intently focused on the goal: his room. Peach and his younger brother Luigi would be there ease his anxiety. He was also curious about the present the girl gave him.

A red gleam of light shined at the other end of the hallway farthest from Mario. Mario quickly spun around with his muscles tense and ready for a suprise attack. But no one was there. It must have been my imagination the plumber thought. He hustled to his room excited to show his present from D&L. The scarlet doorknob made a squeaking noise as his white gloves turned it. Just as he thought, Peach and Luigi were waiting on a block-like couch inside.

His carpet looked like it was made out of multi-colored warp pipes. The roof resembled the ceiling of a dank cave. A green 1-up mushroom figure was the main source of light within the room. Bricks served as drawers while the bed had red mushroom patterns. A question mark box was floating in a corner of the room that opposed the bed's half of the room. A door embedded into the wall led to a shower room. Last but not least, black walls surrounded the occupied area making Mario's room look like a furnished cave.

"Welcome back Mario." Peach said in her dainty voice.

"Where-a were you bro?" Luigi asked after Peach greeted him.

"Just making-a sure none of the visitors got-a lost." Mario responded casually. The sweet shroomy aroma coming from Peach calms his tight muscles.

"So anything happen?" Peach asks with a hint of worry lingering in her words.

"This person named-a D&L gave me this box." He said as he held out the box that was tightly clutched in his hand.

"She gave Luigi and I little boxes too!" Peach said delighted as she and Luigi held out their own box.

Peach's box had an orange ribbon tied onto it. The pink name tag had a miniature picture of Peach's crown. Luigi's had a orange ribbon similar to Peach's. His name tag was made just like his older brothers. Difference was the fact that it was green with a letter 'L'.

"That's great that we all got one." Peach said cheerfully.

Everyone rejoiced. But at the same time there was a loud 'thud' on the door. Two more were heard and then the door was broken down. The eerie shadows found their way into Mario's room from the newly made entrance. A certain midget found his way into the room as well. Garlic breath could be smelt from more than three yards away.

"Well if it isn't Mario." The newcomer grinned widely.

"What are-a you doing here Wario?" Mario asked disturbed by his sudden apearance.

"I came here to get something from you." He glared omniously.

Wario held out a black box like Luigi's except with a yellow name tag and a letter 'W' printed on it. The ribbon was different then everyone elses. It was the ghastly color of white. Before anyone could ask anyone else Wario opened the box in front of everybody. Nothing was found in the petite box of mystery. His gaping mouth formed into a frown. But for some reason he started to smirk.

"You don't want your presents do you?" Wario asked innocently.

"We didn't get to open ours yet Wa-" Peach's reasoning was cut off when Wario suddenly grabbed all of the puny boxes the others held and ran out the bedroom.

Before the rest could get up and chase after him a purring noise of an engine was heard from within the hallway. When the trio reached the doorway, Wario was already fleeing the scene on his bright yellow motorcycle. Even though they wouldn't catch Wario on time, the three pursued him to his own room.

Wario had successfully stolen the boxes from the the brats. Quickly and without hesitation, he ran into his room and locked the door. His room gleamed golden. The walls had fake money bags painted on them while a plastic chandelier hung from the bright yellow ceiling. Just like the wall, fake money bags were printed onto the carpet. The bed's height was made from fake money bags as well. Most of the other furniture had plastic jewels embedded into the frame.

Being in the presence of this room amplifies Wario's greed. Wario immediately jumped onto his bed along with his latest achievements. First opened Peach's by untying the ribbon. The top of the box immediately sprung up revealing a Jack in a box. 'How lame' Wario thought silently to himself. The second one was Luigi's. He quickly undoes the ribbon on Luigi's gift hoping there was something better.

A Boo floats out of the box and cackles at Wario's hideous face. Wario was disappointed once again. Inside the box was a miniature hologram projector. His attention was instantly diverted towards Mario's box. The last one. He demolished the box hungrily. To his surprise there was an ordinary red cap mushroom with white polka dots that Mario usually eats everyday.

Wario pathetically glares at the despicable gift in his large hand. He just shrugged and murmured to himself 'better than nothing.' With one gulp the red and white polka-dotted shroom was gone. For some reason it tasted delicious. Wario looked back at the crumpled box hoping there was more but found none. He made up his mind to ask D&L for another box. At once he found himself rushing towards the door.

A pain in his stomach made him stop dead in his tracks. 'Its just gas,' he thought. But the pain would not go away and continued to worsen. Soon a burning feeling was felt deep inside. The illness kept getting worse and worse. Suddenly he felt something thrash against the walls of his stomach. If he could hear what was happening inside his stomach, then he would've heard the walls of his stomach torn in two.

Hydrochloric acid leaked out of his digestive system and onto the lower organs. His lower body was throbbing with discomfort. Something else was moving above his stomach and towards the heart. Before the unknown disturbance got to his heart, his lungs were torn just like his stomach. Unbearable torture was felt as he collapsed onto the floor still conscious through it all. He struggled to breathe with his wounded lungs. He was still able to see clearly through his eyes. Finally the demonic source clutched at his heart and started to squeeze violently.

Wario began to seizure due to the unbearable pain. His insides were being eaten away while his heart was exploding. This was a horrific way to die. Although the pain would not stop he closed his eyes for all eternity.

**(A/N Well anyone could see why this was rated a bit higher. The ending's a bit graphic I know. This was intended to be a horror/suspense fanfic one-shot. But I don't think I can describe what happens to each character when most of the deaths are graphic. I'm rating this M for safety. R&R plox)**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Evil Kings Overthrown

**(A/N Italics means that something is happening somewhere else at the same time. Some italics mean quotes though.)**

"Wario!" Mario yells as he's banging on his door. The three pursuing him did not know that he was dead. After a considerable amount of time, Mario gets tired of waiting and rams the door down along with Peach and Luigi. The scene found inside was disturbing. All three of the presents from D&L are found open and Mario's box is damaged and empty. The culprit is found face down on the floor but not moving. Carefully, the three slowly walk towards Wario's dead body.

A Boo pops out in front of Luigi making him jump. His teeth begin to chatter until he notices the hologram pad and calms down. After checking out the condition of the boxes, the three kneel down besides Wario's inanimate body lying on the floor. One could say he lost weight. With a quick nod of their heads, the three turn Wario's body face up. His eyes were completely white. His pupils were probably facing the back of his head.

There was a slight layer of foam ringing the mouth. Other than that he looks completely fine.

"Do you think he's playing a trick bro?" Luigi asks Mario still keeping his eyes on Wario's body. Luigi is the closest of the three beside Wario. Before Luigi could get a response the body trembles.

Wario's skin stretches outward while making ripping noises. After a large tear in his stomach is open up, a blue and purple polka-dotted mushroom frees itself from Wario's digestive system. Its rather unusual sharp teeth gleam a bright scarlet. Body fluids splatter onto Luigi's face, who is the closest to the corpse. Luigi scoots backwards with a small yelp and away from the carcass. Peach lets out a shill scream out of terror. Mario looks at his box in horror. Was that zombie shroom Mario's present?

Instantly, an image of a white and black mask pops up in Mario's mind. He would have to ask D&L what she was plotting later. He diverts his attention back to Wario's tattered body. The tear in his stomach is large enough to show the mutilated organs. The corrosive hydrochloric acid is found eating away his intestines which still drips from his stomach. A large gap in the ribs shows evidence that the zombie shroom was moving within Wario's body. Bits of his heart tissue were found on the surrounding organs. A repugnant odor begins to waft through the room, letting the others know that the dead brawler is already beginning to rot.

This is obviously the zombie shrooms doing, but how did it get in Wario's stomach in the first place? A jolt disrupts Mario from his thoughts as he found small sharp teeth digging into his right hand. Mario smacks the mischievous zombie shroom off of his hand and immediately he removes the glove he was wearing. An imprint of the zombie shrooms teeth on his hand turns black. Blood is still spewing out of Wario's mouth and stomach. Slowly the smell of gore and Wario's rotting body begin to mingle, forcing two of the brawlers out of the room. Mario stays back to get the zombie shroom.

He swiftly traps the stunned zombie shroom in its original dented box and quickly ties the ribbon back on. Evidence. After that quick scene, Mario scurries out of the room to escape the gory fetor. They decide to clean themselves up in the restroom before heading over to the cafeteria to ask the suspect. Mario and Luigi separate themselves from Peach as she heads towards the ladies restroom. The sound of rushing water resonates in the empty restroom as Luigi washes his face.

"We have to-a go see D&L!" Mario's voice disrupts the silence.

The imprisoned zombie shroom shakes the box violently after hearing D&L's name. The shroom's rampaging stops as soon as Mario glances back at the box. The two brothers stood there bamboozled by the shroom's irregular behavior. After they finish registering the shock, the two reunite with Peach and head towards the cafeteria.

**(D&L's POV)**

A smile creeps upon my lips as Sonic takes the last of my gifts. I began to chuckle as soon when the doors close behind him. All the boxes have been distributed which means the first step of my plan was a success!

"D&L!" I hear my name echo across the empty cafeteria. The voice belongs to Mario. He storms towards my table clutching his present in his right hand. Anger is clearly evident on his face.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Mario asks furiously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I answer ever so calmly.

"Will this jog your memory?" His eyes glare at my mask as he slams his present on the table. The petite box had sustained several dents. Mario tears the top off and shoves the box in front of me. I took a peek in the box and see a red cap mushroom with white polka-dots.

"It's just an ordinary mushroom." I argue with leisure.

"Wha-?" Mario quietly exclaims. He is about to yell again until he looks back at his present. He was bewildered by the mushroom in the box.

"Now would you like to eat it?" I ask kindly.

"Uh you can have it back I lost my appetite." Mario says uncomfortably.

He leaves the box on the table and walks out the cafeteria scratching the back of his head with his bare hand. Peach and Luigi who were waiting outside, exchange curious expressions in reaction to Mario's confusion. As soon as the grand doors slam shut again, I glance inside the box. A zombie shroom met my gaze while drooling hungrily. The present was actually meant for Wario. Wario is just as bad as I thought. If he weren't so greedy, then he might have lived. It seems that Mario witness the zombie shroom finishing its kill. It couldn't be.

I pet the zombie shroom's cap. A noise similar to purring comes from the shroom. Mario probably arrived when the zombie shroom left Wario's body. I have to keep an eye on that brawler. He might cause me some trouble later. I stop petting the zombie shroom and close the box. The overall color of the box brightens until it turns a pure white. It explodes into sparkling shards. The shards fade out of sight.

"Looks like it's time to go." I say to myself as soon as the clock's minute hand reaches ten. I take the paper bag with me as I walk out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Ganondorf looks at the petite box with curiosity. It was wrapped with a red ribbon. The name tag matches Ganondorf's skin color. A mini image of the triforce was on the tag. The triforce of power was a brighter color than the other two. What was in the box? This is a waste. He heads towards the trash can until a chiming noise stops him.

Immediately he looks at the box in his fingerless glove. The noise came from inside the box. It is playing in several different pitches. It is playing the theme song of Hyrule. After thirty seconds pass it starts to play one high-pitch noise continuously. Ganondorf drops the box to cover his ears. The slight impact opens the top of the box.

A bright light shines from the small opening. Cautiously, Ganondorf unties the scarlet ribbon with his left hand and lifts the lid up. A miniature version of the complete triforce glows in the box. Why is it so small? Without thinking, Ganondorf attempts to reach for the floating triangles. The high pitched note stopped as soon as his finger brushed one of the triangles. His right ear bleeds from exposure to the chiming noise. He lowers his left hand from his ear but clenches his right ear with his other hand.

The mini triforce begins to emit an extremely bright light that covers Ganondorf's entire field of vision. Ganondorf quickly shut his eyes to prevent himself from going blind. When he reopens his eyes he finds himself in a different environment. He was no longer in his room within the brawl mansion. He was at one of the stages Master Hand used for brawls! The light around him seem to cloak the area like morning mist. He could hear a crowd cheering around him. He couldn't tell where he was standing until his eyes adjusted to the unnatural light.

He finds himself standing on a light blue platform large enough for a four player brawl. The platform was supported by a thin support beam; it seemed like the stage floated in midair. Ganondorf could see distant clouds over the edges of the platform. Suddenly he became aware of a menacing presence. The person behind him was no other than D&L. The same person who gave him the black box.

"Have you found what you were looking for Ganondorf?" D&L says icily.

"The triforce. Why is it small?" Ganondorf asks.

"It's still the triforce right?" D&L sneers from behind her mask.

"So that means. I have the ultimate power!" Ganondorf begins to chuckle evilly.

"Question is. Can you control it?" She challenges Ganondorf.

"Of course I can." Ganondorf jeers. There was something wrong with the stage though. The light around him is incredibly intense. He did not remember this particular stage being bright.

"All of you brawlers should know what happens in a stage." She taps her foot impatiently.

"We brawl." Ganondorf replies. This would be a chance to test out how much stronger the triforce made him.

_Ganondorf's door slams open. Ganondorf is found unconscious by a black box. The fake triforce floated in the box. The intruder drew a knife which blade measured six inches. The knife glistens in the torch's light outside the room._

D&L flicks her wrist outwards causing bright white chains to fly out of her sleeves. In a flash, two pickaxe shaped blades appear at the end of the chains. The blades were made out of light just like the chains. D&L's reflection was mimicked by the blades' reflective surface. Ganondorf looks at the chains with a slight trace of fear. He was weak to light elements. However, that did not mean he would back down from D&L's challenge. He positions his body in a way he could dodge with ease.

Quick as lightning, D&L swings her right chain at the king of evil. Ganondorf takes a sidestep back causing her holy blade to miss.

_D&L begins to strip Ganondorf of his battle armor, leaving him in his normal garments. This would make it easier to slice him open. She gently pokes Ganondorf's stomach, causing a drop of blood to appear. Seeing this, she rapidly sinks the weapon into Ganondorf's flesh. She begins to widen her incision slowly being careful not to impale the organs._

Ganondorf seizes D&L's right set of chains and pulls them towards him. D&L pulls back her left set of chains to grab a hold on her left blade and attempts to sever Ganondorf's head. He simply ducks and punches D&L in the gut. The air is knocked out of D&L's body. She takes a small moment to refill her lungs and does a back flip. Ganondorf swiftly moves his head to avoid her kick.

_Once she is done making the rather large incision, she folds the flaps of muddy green skin back. Ganondorf's organs glisten in the dim light. The heart is still pumping blood, the lungs swell and shrink, and the stomach is still digesting his last meal. D&L firmly grabs one end of Ganondorf's large intestine and tugs on it until she hears a ripping sound. She wrenches out the rest of the intestine with a sick plopping noise and places it in a plastic container. She tears out the remaining organs quickly. Her hands were heavily soaked in scarlet blood after she dissected all of Ganondorf's main organs. Clenching the murderous tool in her left hand, she begins to make another incision on Ganondorf's face._

_Steadily she pokes her knife under one of Ganondorf's eyeballs and pops it out. She does the same with his other eye. D&L wraps her fingers around Ganondorf's tongue and promptly yanks it out. She slices the top of his head off to remove the brain and slides her fingers through the slippery coating._

Once D&L's feet touch the ground, Ganondorf tugs on her chains which cause her to stumble. He takes an advantage of this moment to knee her in the face. D&L's adrenaline begins to pump the moment Ganondorf decides to target her mask. She quickly moves to the left to dodge the critical attack. Is that her weak spot? D&L counter attacks by swinging her left blade at his neck. Ganondorf easily grabs hold of the chain before it reaches his neck.

_D&L begins to drain the abundant amount of blood within Ganondorf's skin and veins into a container separate from the one full of organs. This takes a while knowing the fact that there are probably billions of blood cells within a body with a mass larger than a regular human's. When D&L finishes the cruel deed, she evenly pours the scarlet liquid in each container. Ganondorf's skin lightened after she was finished. Now that the hard part is over, D&L places her hand on Ganondorf's skull. Separating bones from loose skin is quicker than squeezing water out of a sponge. With that thought, D&L firmly grasps Ganondorf's skull and rips it out of his neck joints. After a few moments, all the bones were removed._

_That was easy._

Ganondorf pulls both chains to the ground and stands on them. In a matter of seconds D&L is on her hands and knees.

"You can't beat me. Not when I have the triforce." Ganondorf looks down at D&L.

D&L stays silent as Ganondorf grows impatient. Okay she has been quiet long enough! Ganondorf's body pixilated into millions of shadow fragments leaving D&L in confusion. The shadow fragments reform into an enormous hog. The scar on his belly from the light spear was healed. His fur was black while his mane and tail stayed an orange color. Two white gleaming tusks protrude from his mouth. A shiny yellow gemstone was embedded into Ganondorf's head.

D&L stays in the same position unmoving.

"Stiff from terror?" Ganondorf's voice booms. He points his right tusk at her mask.

"You don't want to do that." D&L says calmly but does not move.

_D&L clasp her hands together in front of her mask. The fake triforce hovers in the middle of three containers. One container contains Ganondorf's guts; the other two contain his bones and skin. All three of the transparent boxes gleam golden. Skin was sealed in the wisdom triangle. Bones were sealed within the power triangle. Last but not least, the organs were sealed into the courage triangle._

Ganondorf ignores D&L's warning and rams into her mask. A sharp cracking noise comes from the middle of D&L's mask. The mask shatters into millions of tiny shards. Blood drips from D&L's forehead. Ganondorf stares at her face with triumph, but his expression suddenly changes to dismay. D&L looks up at Ganondorf with a large grin and giggles.

"Game over." Blood pours from D&L's head wound and Ganondorf loses his sight.

* * *

D&L grasps the box containing the miniature triforce tightly with her left hand. _How fitting of you to be imprisoned within the triforce you yearned to possess. _The teenager thought rather cruelly._ I don't think you had the guts to do it in the first place_. D&L bursts into laughter as she opens the next victim's door.

* * *

Bowser clawed open the black box he received from the creepy visitor who sat alone at the cafeteria. The red ribbon that used to be tied onto the box had been teared to shreds. The name tag was a sinister purple with Bowser's red symbol stamped onto it. Inside the box was a petite crystal star. It glitters a dazzling white. Bowser looks at the tiny star with a pathetic look. He already tried to collect the seven crystal stars before, but he never did because of that cheating Mario.

'At least I know what it's like to hold the power of one in my claws,' Bowser thinks grumpily. Before he even attempted to reach for the star, it shot straight out of the box and flew in circles around Bowser's head. It steadily speeds up until Bowser can only see flashes of white. After ten confusing seconds pass, Bowser loses his focus. He falls back onto his floor with a heavy 'thunk'. Swirly circles became his eyes. His mouth was left open with his teeth showing.

It takes around five minutes for him to recover from his dizziness. Bowser glares at his present furious with its behavior.

"You dare mess with the koopa king?" He informs the miniature star feeling silly.

As if the star could comprehend that, it starts to float lower to the floor. Unexpectedly, the star strikes Bowser with a bolt of lightning, leaving him numb on the floor. His mind becomes a haze and every detail flusters him. Before long Bowser can hear maniacal laughter outside his door. 'Who is that?' Without even knocking, D&L rudely slams open Bowser's door.

The box she held a minute ago was nowhere to be seen. Her hands were still stained with blood. Bowser looks at her hands with disgust. 'What did she do?' Like before, she draws the same unclean knife. Its edges were still soaked with Ganondorf's internal fluids. All Bowser could do was watch as D&L stepped closer and closer to him with her knife held tightly in her left hand.

She came closer and closer until her foot was an inch away from Bowser's snout. D&L kneels and studies Bowser's face. Bowser would snap at her and tell her to move before she lost an arm, but his mouth tingled with electricity. He feels D&L's hand firmly hold his right arm. Soon he could hear the grinding of bones. 'No! She's cutting my horns off!" His brain sends frequent signals to his arms telling them to move, but they were paralyzed.

Bowser grows furious as time elapses. After a long time of lying still on the floor, his horns were both cut clean off. When Bowser could feel his arms and legs once more, D&L shocks him with a taser. Again he will have to wait until she finishes with what she is doing. Once she finishes, Bowser will get his revenge. If he knew what was in store for him, he would be less worried about silly revenge. D&L yanks Bowser out of his spiked protection, leaving him defenseless.

Since his body was made like a koopa he could easily take his shell off if he wanted to. Following the removal of his shell were his collar and bracelets. She shaves Bowser's hair off with her unsterile blade. 'What is she thinking?' Bowser constantly ponders as D&L continues to remove items from his body. Things became bloody once she started on his claws. She slid the tip of her knife under the skin that clung onto his claws and traced the edge.

With a sick popping noise, D&L pulls the first claw out of Bowser's right hand. D&L repeats the same procedure with his remaining claws. After declawing Bowser, she begins to uproot Bowser's teeth. Without those essentials, Bowser looks as scary as a puny mouse. The effect of the electricity left Bowser's body. He felt the pain that D&L had inflicted on him while he was numb. Bowser's eyes trickled tears.

"Don't worry Bowser. You'll stop crying soon." D&L said sympathetically.

With that comment, she disgorges out both of Bower's eyes, leaving disturbing holes in his face. Instead of crying salty tears, he begins to cry tears of metallic tasting blood. She put the two red eyes into a container which would keep its moisture. In Bowser's vision everything was dark and gloomy. He hears D&L giggle ominously in the distance. It was the last thing he heard before he became unconscious, never to be woken up.

**(A/N I remade this entire chapter after noticing how many errors there were. Only a few of the scenes were completely changed.)**


End file.
